


Alas en jaula

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Altered Mental States, F/M, Prison, Revenge, Visions
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 14:30:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Va a volver. Va a volver, y yo voy a ser libre de volar, en busca de carcasas, de torturas. En busca de todo lo que me sacaron.”
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	Alas en jaula

**Alas en Jaula**

Gritos deshumanos. Chillidos. Llantos. Locura.

Esto era lo que estaba obligada a escuchar desde hace años, y aún sus orejas no se habían habitado a esa Babilonia de sonidos chirriantes e inconclusos.

_Si no puedes vencerlos, trabaja con ellos_, se decía. Y era exactamente lo que Bellatrix había decidido de hacer, después de ni siquiera un mes dentro de esa maldita prisión.

Había gritado, y se había sentido finalmente libre.

Claro, no libre de esos eslabones de hierro que la tenían atada a la pared, como si fuera un perro, pero libre del peso de sus pensamientos, libre de recuerdos muy dolorosos para que su mente fuera enteramente capaz de enfrentarlos.

La locura la había alcanzado después menos de un año de permanencia en Azkaban. No sabía exactamente que fuera. Los Dementores tenían escaso efecto para ella; sus recuerdos estaban lejos de ser felices o serenos, pues no tenían nada de sacarle. Estaba principalmente indiferente a ellos, que eran conscientes de su presencia en una celda oscura sólo para los gritos, que tenían éxito de ahogar los de los otros prisioneros.

Bellatrix, a diferencia de todos ellos, tenía un fin a guardarla viva como un tiempo. Barty, Rabastan y Rodolphus también sufrían la pena como si fuera el justo precio para la lealtad por el Señor Oscuro, o de todas formas algo que no podían combatir.

Ella pasaba sus días mirando la Marca que llevaba, como si fuera el Traslador para una futura salvación.

Sus irises se espejaban en esa, negro sobre negro, tomando esas también las formas de ese serpiente al pensar en su Señor.

Durante las infinitas noches a veces le pasaba de hablarle. Quien se daba cuenta la tomaba como seña de incipiente locura, pero ella no se preocupaba.

Instauraba diálogos imaginarios con él, y estaba bastante para superar todo.

La dura y helada piedra bajo de ella se hacía improvisamente suave y caliente, los gritos se mutaban en murmurios amortiguados y la oscuridad a su alrededor dejaba espacio para la luz más pura.

No sabía decir con seguridad si fueran sueños o alucinaciones, había perdido desde hace mucho tiempo la facultad de entender si estuviera durmiendo o no. Sólo sabía que durante esos momentos él estaba allí con ella, y que su imagen le daba una fuerza nueva, como si todavía fuera la mejor de todos los Mortífagos, y no una presidiaria momentáneamente arruinada.

_“Te encuentro cansada, Bella.” _era la frase que él solía decirle durante esas breves incursiones nocturnas. Y ella reía, de buena loca que era, reía para su tono desdeñoso y ansiado.

“No soy cansada, mi Señor. Sigo siendo bastante fuerte.” contestaba, en una justificación no pedida, destinada a convencer a sí misma de estar todavía viva.

Y siempre funcionaba perfectamente.

_“Lo veo, Bella, lo veo. Los otros... ellos no puedes sufrir todo esto. Pero tú eres la mejor, siempre lo supe. Puedes luchar contra el aburrimiento y la agonía, puedes sobrevivir, esperando que vuelva.” _su voz, sibilante y grave, la asustaba. Era lo que la hacía sentir segura del hecho que fuera allí, que no fuera sólo un vulgar holograma dado a la luz por su mente.

La imaginación no estaba bastante entrenada para reproducir _ese_ sonido, nacido para conceder escalofríos, pero que ella encontraba encantador de manera casi nociva.

A ese punto sus irises solían casi inflamarse, golpeadas por la visión del hombre para quien sentía amor y respeto acercarse a ella, en pasos lentos, como la caída libre de los granos en un reloj de arena.

Aguantaba la respiración, consciente que no era realmente útil para sobrevivir, hasta que no sentía un sople de aire helado en la cara, en el punto donde imaginaba que él estuviera posando los dedos largos y estrechos.

_“Sé lo que puedes sufrir. Te veo, como un ángel caído en esta Tierra, rebelde y feral. Veo como estas paredes de piedra te encadenan, como tienen en jaula tus alas.” _se acercaba hasta llevar la boca a su oreja, mitigando la voz, haciéndola ser poco más que un susurro. _“Voy a dejarte volar de vuelta, Bella. Eres la única que sigue creyendo en mí, y un día vas a ser recompensada para tu fe.”_

Después desaparecía, dejándola con la amarga promesa de un futuro y el corazón a latir prepotente en el pecho.

Se había habituado muy fácilmente a esas visitas regulares, menos a la idea que su Señor pudiera no volver nunca más.

Le habían repetido que había muerto, sabía que Potter había sobrevivido. Pero de alguna manera ella sabía que no podía ser verdad, que él nunca la habría abandonada a su destino.

Eso el motivo para que seguía impertérrita figurándoselo cada noche, en el loco terror de poder olvidar su cara y, con esa, los deseos que la perseguían desde el momento cuando lo había conocido.

La locura, era la que la guardaba poderosa y peligrosa. No escuchaba a nadie, sólo seguía el tren de sus pensamientos, en cualquier lugar decidieran de llevarla, y seguía su existencia fingiendo de poder cruzar esas paredes heladas en cualquier momento.

~

Esa noche parecía correr más despacio. Llovía, y Bellatrix se divertía observando las gotas de agua penetrar su celda estrecha desde una grieta en el techo de piedra. El Señor Oscuro había hecho ya visita a su mente, y se había ido dejando en ella señas de manos invisibles.

No iba a dormir, Bella. El cansancio y el sueño eran para los débiles, y esa noche ella no iba a tener fallos para su naturaleza de simple humana.

Deslizó en el suelo, arañándose manos y rodillas, sintiéndose como una de esas serpientes que su Señor estimaba mucho. La sangré puso a manar de heridas que ya no iban a cerrarse. No hasta que se hubiera quedado en Azkaban. Arrancó una pieza de la ligera cubierta echada en una esquina, envolviendo en esa las manos para tamponar el vertido de sangre. Pronto, no quedó mucho de la textura azul del tejido, que acabó tomando tonalidades rojas.

Se acercó al charco de agua formado al centro de la celda, y se espejó en eso, esperando de encontrar a sí misma en la superficie sucia.

El agua estaba turbia, y no pudo ver nada más que sus rastros borrosos y los ojos, que casi parecían penetrar su profundidad.

Sus irises parecían fragmentos de ónix liquida, negra, cristalizada en esa agua, testigos de un cansancio que nunca iba a admitir que sentía.

Todo estaba en ese espejo improvisado, su esperanza, su locura y su tormento.

Rio, inesperadamente. Tenía las alas en jaula, pero no era un ángel rebelde como el Señor Oscuro amaba decirle en su imaginación. Era un cuervo, un buitre, permeado por la misma oscuridad que tenía éxito de percibir dentro sí misma.

“Va a volver. Va a volver, y yo voy a ser libre de volar, en busca de carcasas, de torturas. En busca de todo lo que me sacaron.” murmuró rápida, no teniendo éxito de quitar los ojos por ese reflejo descolorido.

No era convicción. Ella _sabía. _

Él iba a resurgir, y ella iba a renacer con él.

Esto era el futuro que se leía en ese charco podrido. Un futuro de muerte y destrucción, de guerra, de hambre, de Apocalipsis.

Un futuro donde ella leía su personal infierno el tierra.

El infiero, sólo existía para lo que tenían miedo de eso.

Bellatrix no tenía miedo de nada, no más.

El infierno iba a transformarse en su jardín del Edén. Voldemort y ella, Adán y Eva renacidos, iban a ahogar el mundo de la magia en el pecado más absoluto, antes de machacarlo definitivamente.

Gritó, volviendo en su mundo de locura. Gritó más alto que los otros, grito en el hombre de la victoria que iba a llegar. Abrió bien los ojos, manchando las irises con la luz tenue que se veía tras las rejas.

Era loca, y los locos estaban libres de esperar lo que bramaban como si fuera destinado a pasar.

Ella, esa noche, bramaba la desesperación ajena. 


End file.
